Away From Here
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: An accidental discovery about one of the Ely brothers threatens to tear the family apart. Jake goes missing, and the one person that might be able to help him is the one person that Luke hates the most. SLASH MENTIONED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion series or the characters. I am just borrowing them.

IMPORTANT!

Authors Note: I realized after reading this story that Jake randomly gains a saddle and bridle out of nowhere, so I had to go back and fix it. I also, in the course of not writing in this fic for so long, forgot the details of what was supposed to happen later on, so the direction this story is taking will be slightly different.

For the purpose of the story line, there is some gay bashing in the text. Please do not take these as my views. I have nothing against gays or Lesbians as the other stories that I have posted could tell you. Thank you.

Away From Here

Jake grinned as he opened the door. "Hey man," he said to the youth on the other side of the door. Looking side to side before grabbing Darrell's hand, Jake dragged him towards the stairs.

"Is there anyone home?" Darrell asked as he followed the native teen.

"Just mom," The look the dark haired teen gave him sent chills up Darrell's spine. "All my brothers are out helping Dad ride fence. He thought that he saw some rails down earlier."

Jake paused at the livingroom and looked around the wall to check on his mother. She was watching one of her shows on the satellite and was paying absolutely no attention to anything around her. Grinning, Jake tugged on Darrell's hand, heading for the stairs. At the top he led the way down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his brothers Quinn, Seth, and Nate. He gasped in surprise as he was spun around suddenly and slammed into the door, Darrell's mouth attaching to his in a fiery kiss. Jake moaned into the kiss, his legs weakening.

Pushing Darrell away with much effort on his part, he made his way over to his bed. He barely had time to turn around before he was pushed down onto his back with Darrell's warm body pressing him down. Hot kisses burned their way across his jaw line and down his neck. He mewled in pleasure when Darrell dipped his tongue into the hollow of his throat.

Jake could feel Darrell's arousal pressing insistently against his thigh, and he reached a hand down between their bodies to gently rub Darrell through his cargos. Darrell threw his head back and bucked into the light, teasing touch. Shifting, Darrell ran his hands up Jake's body feeling the taught muscles moving under his gold toned skin. He pushed Jake's shirt up over his head and lowered his head to nip at Jake's exposed skin, feeling Jake writhe under him. The Native teen looked so hot like that. Moving Jake's hand away from his own arousal, Darrell reached down to palm Jake's erection at the same time that he bit down on one of his nipples. Jake arched under him with a loud moan.

Neither teen had heard the sounds of the other men of the house returning or Jake's father Luke calling him. The sound of boots on the stairs never made it to their ears, so focused on what they were doing, so they had no idea what was about to happen. Luke Ely opened the door just as Darrell made Jake arch up and moan from his attentions. He was only dumbfounded for a second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Darrell choked as a strong hand grasped his collar and yanked him up off of Jake and threw him to the floor. Both boys stared in fear at the angry, red face of Jake's father Luke. His eyes were practically spitting fire and both boys could almost imagine he smoke pouring from his nostrils and ears. He was furious.

Reaching down he yanked Jake up off of the bed with the shirt still around his upper chest and threw him into the hall where he landed on his stomach, gasping as all the air was driven out of his lungs by the sudden impact.

"Dad-" Jake protested but was cut off by Luke's angry yelling. "What the hell was that!'

"It's not what you thi-" Jake pleaded desperately as he pushed himself to his feet with the help of the wall.

""And how else do you explain it! My son moaning like a _whore_ under another **man**! I think it is _exactly_ what it looks like!"

"_Dad-!_" A backhanded blow to the face snapped Jake's head around and nearly sent him to the floor again. He raised a shaking hand up to cup the stinging cheek. Tears were starting to leak from his eyes, and the scared look in them nearly broke Darrell's heart. He felt helpless watching the scene infront of him. Luke was a big man with muscles hardened from a life of ranching, and while Jake was not so large himself, he was still bigger than Darrell.

Luke advanced on Jake menacingly and the youth stumbled back almost to the stairs. His chest was heaving and he barely spared a glance for Darrell. "Get out of here Darrell." Darrell started to protest but the look Jake flashed him made him change his mind. Darrell knew that Luke would only go harder on Jake if he stayed in his line of sight. Edging around Jake, he ran down the stairs and to the front door where he was met by Jake's mother.

"What is going on up there?" she asked, her eyes locked on where the top of the stairs were on the other side of the wall. Darrell looked around wildly, searching for Jake's brothers. Seeing them he ran past Mrs. Ely and into the livingroom, stopping in front of the TV, ignoring the complaints from the seeted watchers.

"You have to do something! He's going to hurt him!" The boys silenced and stared at him, taking in the damp eyes and allowing the yells and blows from upstairs to filter down clearly.

"What were you doing with that boy, are you a _fag_ now!"

* * *

"Dad-!" The blow to the face had stung, making his eyes water badly.

"Stop crying! Men don't cry you little shit!"

"Dad please stop! I-I'm sorry!"

Luke didn't seem to hear him. He raised a fist. "No fags are going to live in this house!" The fist connected with the left side of Jake's face and sent him reeling backwards. The backstep of his right foot hit midair instead of wood, sending him facefirst down the stairs as he twisted in a vain attempt the regain his balance. He hit the middle of the stairs on his left shoulder, head smashing down on the edge of the stair under it. The weight of his body dragged him around and he landed on the landing on his left side, leaning towards the opening to the lower staircase. The thud that his body made when it hit the landing and flipped sideways cut through the red haze that had clouded Luke's mind ever since he had seen the two boys together. There was a sickening crunch as Jake's head impacted with the table in the bend in the stairs and he lay still.

Horrified, Luke started down the stairs to get to his bleeding and hurt son when Jake moved and jerkily made it to his feet. The openly terrified expression that crossed Jake's blood soaked face when he saw his father coming down the stairs made Luke freeze. But not in time.

Jake stumbled sideways into the table and almost fell again. Leaping forwards, his leg got caught on the metal ornamentation between the legs of the table and Luke could hear the sickening sound of flesh and fabric tearing. Running towards the door, Jake was uncoordinated and clumsy, his left side lagging, the signs of a concussion or possibly something more serious.

Making it out of the door after flinching away from his mother, Darrell, and his brothers, Jake headed for the field his head spinning and his legs threatening to give out. Putting his fingers in his mouth Jake whistled to his quarter-horse mare Witch who met him at the fence.

Coaxing her close to the fence, Jake used it as an aid onto her back, before manuvering her through the gate and pointing her towards the open range heedless of the worried voices calling him back.

* * *

What do you think? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Please don't take this rudely, it's nice that so many people are reading my story but, you people DO know that you don't have to read this right? If you don't like slash then don't read. It says in the summary that it is.

Chapter 2

Jake reeled in the saddle. _'He hit me, oh my God he hit me." _His left side from neck to ankle were throbbing and his head felt like there were explosions going off in it. Tears distorted his already blurred and skewed vision so he couldn't make out where he was going. He didn't care either. As long as it was far away from that_ man _he called father.

The whole events of a few minutes ago still seemed sort of surreal in his head, his mind unable to grasp the reality of what had happened. His father had never laid a hand on him except for disciplinary reasons before, and now, in the space of three minutes, he had been picked up and thrown, backhanded, punched, and knocked down the stairs.

Sitting back to tell Witch to stop, he looked around fuzzily. Blood from his head was blocking his vision and he couldn't tell where he was. There were cliffs rising all around him and it didn't look like any area that he was familiar with. Looking up at the sky he could see stars starting to show in the darkening sky. It was almost night. In the shadows of the cliffs it already was.

Pressing his leg into Witch's side to turn her around he nearly screamed from the pain sent ripping up his side. Blinking back the spots darkening the last of his worsening vision he tried to find the way that he came in. Coming to a split in the cliff face, he sat undecided in front of the break. He didn't feel anything but the hands wrapped in Witch's mane shook worringly and he looked down at them, something tugging at his memory. Something about the signs of shock. He didn't really have the time to think of it, he needed to get home before dark. Running off had been a stupid idea and there was a burning streak on his leg that was starting to change from irritating to painful.

He was so consumed with his thoughts on how to get home that he didn't really notice the way the world was starting to get hazy through the blood, or the way that all the feeling in his limbs was starting to go away. He didn't notice the way Witch leaned, trying to keep him steady as he swayed on her back and started to slide off. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

Maxine stared after her son's friend in disbelief. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her, she whirled, seeing it was her husband. "What did you do to him!" she said, her voice quiet.

"I ..." He broke off shaking his head, a shocked look still occupying his features.

"_What did you do to him_!" She yelled, disregarding her the others in the room completely, driven by the need to find her youngest child. "Your son just ran out the door _bleeding! _Do not tell me that you did _nothing_!"

Luke stared at her silently. He couldn't think of a thing to say to her.

Maxine suddenly turned and walked through the group clustered in the livingroom and hallway and grabbing her jacket. Stepping out onto the porch she turned to her other sons that were gathering by the door. "Get your horses. We're going to look for your brother!"

Luke made a move to follow her sons out the door to the barn and she rounded on him. "You stay here." He started to protest.

"Your son ran away from you, scared for his life. You - stay - here," she ground out.

Heading out into the yard she took the reins of the horse that her son Seth held and swung up. As she urged the horse into a jog across the yard she heard Quinn's questioning voice behind her.

"Isn't Dad coming with us to find Jake?"

Maxine gently pulled the horse to a stop and turned around. "No," she said coldly. "He's not."

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: WOW, has it ever been a long time since I updated. I could have sworn it wasn't this long. So much for me saying that I would never be one of those people that leaves their stories unfinished. ;

**Away From Here**

Chapter 3

_-Pain-_

Jake shot awake as the thing poking at him moved away from him. A hot, dull ache burned behind his eyes, blurring his vision. He could barely make out the sight of a large dark creature standing very close to him. He recoiled. The thing shied away from him with a loud snort, the hot air brushing over his cold face. The scent of it's breath was somehow calming. He felt like he knew this creature.

Reaching up a shaky hand he touched it's nose gently. The soft, velvety feel was again familiar. It made him feel happy, or at least a little calmer than his current dissoriented state.

The animal whuffled at him, bumping it's nose against his hand. Sidling it's large, still mostly unseen body up alongside his prone form, it dropped forewards and lay down with a thump. He reached out again and brushed against it's great side. He wasn't quite sure what it wanted, but he was glad that it was here; his head was swimming and bright points of light sparked behind his eyelids with every movement. The animal turned it's head and pushed at his shoulder and neck, pressing him towards itself. He didn't understand.

When he failed to understand what it wanted, it got more aggressive, pushing him harder and rocking it's bark body towards him with a low grunt.

_'Up? On it's back?'_ The animal nudged him again.

Pulling his other arm further under himself, he managed to raise his body enough to sling one arm over the broad, furry back. The pain of his cold body stretching in such a manner nearly whiped him out again, and he rested his head against the soft fur until the world went dark again.

* * *

"JAKE!"

"JAAAAAKE!!"

Quinn turned his horse slowly and rode over to his mother, breath frosting in the chilly air. His mother was standing in her stirrups, hands cupped around her face as she yelled his younger brother's name. Her jacket was open and flapping with the stiff breeze off the desert, her hair was in a tangle around her head.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!"

"Mom." She ignored him, sucking in another breath to yell again.

"MOM." He grabbed her arm. "We should go back to the ranch. We can't find him ourselves, and tiring out the horses and making yourself sick is not going to get him home faster. We should call up Wyatt and Sam, and Jennifer and get them to come help."

She wrenched her arm out of his grip. "No."

"Mom." He stared her in the face, the frantic worry in her eyes was overshadowed by intense tiredness. "Go home, call the others. We'll stay out here and look for Jake. You'll do no good at all if you're too sick to help." She looked away. He reached behind him and grabbed something from his saddlebag, straighted and pressed it into her hands.

"Here, take this. Seth's got the other one. We'll try over in the canyons, you keep this one so we can tell you where we are or if we find him." She nodded, her head sinking down into her shoulders. Her whole body seeming to collapse in on itself, making her look frail and tired. He leaned out of his saddle and wrapped an arm around her, tilting her in his direction, his head resting on her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Witch wants her bran too much to stay out there too long. And she won't leave Jake wherever he is, she loves him too much." He squeezed her gently.

"He'll come home."

* * *

Hopefully I'll get the next chapters up before ANOTHER 2 years goes by. V


End file.
